There's Nothing Between Us
by BlackxRose19
Summary: Short and sweet:  A series of 12 related drabbles.  Larxel, one sided MarluxiaLarxene and a little AkuRoku if you squint. He knew that deep down, no matter how much she objected, she really loved him.  He'd put up with it because he loved her too. R&R!


**Okay, everyone! This is my first submitted story on FanFic. Nice, short drabbles…thought I'd start with something easy. I don't have a beta, so if the story isn't Pulitzer Prize perfect, I'm sorry. (Interested in being a beta? Tell me, please.) Read and review. Comments are good, constructive criticism is better!**

**Part 1**

Larxene hated him. She hated everything about him. His stupid smirk, the way nothing ever seemed to bother him. She wanted him to just go away, leave her alone. Whenever he'd come to her room, she'd snap at him to clear off.

When he was gone, she felt a confusing emptiness.

Larxene had only been in the Organization for a little while. She already knew who she liked and who she hated. Marluxia was okay. He didn't really annoy her. Zexion was fine too, because he hardly ever bothered anyone. She supposed Demyx was alright. He reminded her of a little brother, in that clueless way he had.

She absolutely hated Axel. He always seemed to be wherever she was, bothering her. She'd get pissed off, he'd just stand there and smile in this stupid smug way of his.

She hated him completely, yet she didn't want him to go away.

She'd accuse him of stealing her book, even though she knew perfectly well where it was, just so he'd notice her.

She'd start up completely pointless fights, just so she'd have something to talk to him about.

She was desperate for his attention.

And Axel knew it.

He knew she hated him.

He also knew she couldn't stand it when he left.

He knew that when she ranted about her book, it was tucked away in her dresser.

He knew that the fights would go no where.

He knew she needed his attention.

So he gave it to her.

He knew that deep down, no matter how much she objected, she really loved him.

He'd put up with it because he loved her too.

**Part 2**

Axel wanted to get close to her, so he told her once that he could give her a heart.

He knew she was desperate to be whole again.

More than anyone else.

He'd seen her draw her kunai across her wrist.

She wanted to make herself bleed.

Because of this, he knew his plan would work.

She looked doubtful at first.

But, he knew she'd come

Larxene walked quietly through the hallway, not wanting anyone to notice.

It was late, but she wanted to be careful.

She made it to their specified meeting place.

He wasn't there.

Then, she felt him. A sort of burning in her soul.

"Axel," she hissed, turning around to find him standing there

He looked satisfied. "I didn't think you would come."

She shook her head. "Just hurry up," she said as he walked closer to her "I want my heart."

He touched his hand to the side of her face but she recoiled and stepped away.

"I never said you could touch me, you bastard."

"Then it won't work."

She looked angry. "What do you mean?"

He smirked. "I said I'd give you a heart. I never said it'd be yours. I'm going to give you mine."

"You lied to me."

He shrugged. "You'd never of came otherwise."

She turned away. "This is why I hate you."

He laughed a bitter sort of laugh. "You say that, but you don't mean it. Nobodies can't feel emotions. Hate included."

She glared at him. "Love included too."

He looked at her, shocked. "What are you implying?" he asked, though he knew perfectly well.

"I know how you feel about me." was her simple answer.

He leaned forward to whisper. "I know how you feel about me, too."

He began to walk away, knowing that she wouldn't let him get far.

She couldn't let him leave.

Yet, she couldn't figure out how to make him stay.

A sound she had never heard escaped her lips, sort of a mix between a gasp and a sob. Her eyes were stinging with tears she never knew she had before. Irritated, she tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept coming.

Axel stopped and turned back around. "Did you say something?"

Eyes on the floor and clenching her fists, Larxene whispered "Touch me, Axel."

He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Like that?"

She didn't answer. He ran his hand down across her chest down to her arm, feeling her shudder.

He smiled and with his other hand, he unclenched the fingers of one of her hands and entwined his between them.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, not daring to move.

"I think I'm holding your hand." he replied, cockily.

"Yeah, I get that." she snapped. "But people don't just hold hands. They have to have a reason."

Axel smirked. "Well, we do have a reason. We love each other, don't we?"

She shook her head. "I don't love you." she replied.

He chuckled. "Yes, you do."

She didn't give so he decided to try the subconscious approach.

"Do you love me?" he asked, running his hand up and down her back.

He could feel her shake but she still answered, "No, I don't."

"I love you. Do you love me?"

She shook her head, although Axel didn't think it was at the question. "I do...NOT...love you..." she finally managed to gasp out.

He laughed. "Do you like me at all?"

"In a barely tolerable way, yes."

"So, you like me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"For God sakes, Axel. Dammit, I already answered that. I do love you."

The words were out before she could take them back.

Stupid psychological approach.

He smiled. "Good, cause I love you."

Before she even had a chance to reply, he lifted her face up to his and kissed her.

For once, Larxene felt like she might have a little emotion...

**Part 3 (short, sorry!)**

The next morning, Larxene woke up to find that she was in her room.

The only problem was, Axel was lying next to her, still asleep.

"God dammit," she yelled and shoved him off her bed.

As soon as he hit the floor, he woke up.

"What the fuck happened here?" she hissed as soon as he looked at her.

He smirked that stupid smirk that annoyed her so much. "Don't you remember? You were practically begging me to come back with you."

"You liar," she snapped. "I was not."

He nodded and climbed next to her so that he could whisper in her ear. "Just remember. You love me."

With that, he left.

**Part 4**

Marluxia had a plan.

Larxene got involved with it.

She was so busy working with him; the moments she got to be with Axel were few.

Not that she cared.

He still annoyed her.

Even more so now.

She didn't want him around.

Yet, she did.

That's why she was happy when Axel came and asked Marluxia to join their group.

Marluxia was suspicious at first.

Yet, he wasn't.

He knew what was going on between Larxene and him.

He wasn't happy.

However, he let Axel join.

Because, he knew fully well.

Deep down, Larxene didn't actually love him.

She wanted so much to feel actual emotions,

She would believe her non-existent heart.

**Part 5**

"Dammit, Axel." Larxene shrieked, throwing whatever book she could get her hands on at him. "You're ruining our plans!"

Axel smirked again.

"Your plan or Marluxia's?"

She glared at him and tossed another book. It hit him square on the cheek. "You bastard." she hissed.

He smiled and walked over to her. Before she could even pick up another book, he had her pinned down on the floor. He held her wrists, sitting on top of her.

"Get the hell off me." she snapped, trying to free herself.

He just put more weight on her. "Answer me." he asked "Yours, or Marluxia's?"

She didn't. "Fuck you." she said.

He laughed. "No thanks. I don't think I want to mess around with the Organization slut."

Larxene didn't move. "I hate you," she whispered "I thought you loved me."

He got off of her and helped her off the floor. "Like you said. Nobodies can't feel emotion. Love included."

She stalked out of the room.

That was the last time he'd ever see her

Because, without knowing, he had ruined her life.

**Part 6**

Larxene felt nothing when she died.

She didn't even care.

She tried to pretend she did.

She couldn't.

Axel had taken away her reason for caring about anything.

Even her non-existent emotions were no longer to be found.

She had thought that if nobodies didn't have feelings, they couldn't understand pain.

She found out later, she was wrong.

**Part 7**

"She's dead, Axel." Marluxia said, walking into the library.

Axel hadn't left since his fight with Larxene.

"What?" he cried, looking up.

"She's dead," he said, without an ounce of feeling in his voice.

Seeing the look on Axel's face, he got angry.

"At least you had her when you had the chance." he snapped.

He too, had cared about her.

She was always too busy to notice.

"She didn't care about you." he continued.

If he was able to feel at least one emotion, Marluxia imagined he'd be able to feel happy about other people's pain.

"She simply fed off the emotion of others. She didn't have any of her own."

"She could've manipulated anyone. You were just the only one stupid enough to fall for it."

"She didn't love you."

Axel's heart shattered.

He wasn't sure why.

He had always known that, deep down.

Maybe, he had just never believed Larxene.

If he was able to feel at least one emotion, Axel imagined he'd be able to feel false hope.

**Part 8**

"You knew she wasn't ready." he shouted at Marluxia. "You knew she couldn't handle the fight."

Marluxia didn't care.

"You should've gone in her place." he roared.

Marluxia held no emotion.

Even though he'd always cared about Larxene

The day she had chosen Axel was the last straw.

That day, the wall of ice built up around his heart melted, extinguishing the flame.

Who needed passion?

**Part 9**

Axel wished he could've gone that day.

He was angry that Sora didn't finish him off.

He wanted to join Larxene, wherever she was

Marluxia got to go that day

Maybe he was always supposed to be with her.

Maybe, it he hadn't gotten in the way,

She'd be safe

Maybe, Larxene wasn't meant for anyone.

Maybe she was serious when she said she didn't love him

Maybe, however, he was meant to stay behind for her

Unlikely

Maybe, he had never actually loved her either.

Maybe, he was wasting his whole life on false emotions.

**Part 10**

When he met Roxas, he tried to use him to fill the void.

It didn't work

Simple truth was, Roxas wasn't like Larxene.

Not at all

Still, he figured, if Larxene was able to pretend she loved Axel,

Axel could pretend to love Roxas.

Well, the two were alike in one way.

Roxas didn't love Axel either

**Part 11**

When Roxas left, Axel felt a severe sense of de ja vu

However, he wasn't going to let him escape this time.

Disappear forever.

Sadly, when he found Roxas, the boy didn't remember him at all.

In that sense, this time was even more painful.

Larxene had disappeared, knowing him.

Roxas would disappear, not recalling him at all

**Part 12**

When Axel died, truth be told, he was glad.

Now, he'd get a chance to find Larxene again.

However, he wished he had died fighting Sora, not helping him.

He felt like he was being a traitor to her memory, helping the very person she had died fighting.

Though, he recalled as he faded away, He had already been a traitor.

Selling her and Marluxia out.

Maybe he didn't deserve to see her again

His last thought

As he disintegrated, was that he wished he could've gone a year ago

When he deserved to be put out of his misery

**End**

**Love it? Hate it? Well, press that little purple-ish button and tell me how you feel!**


End file.
